Scare Cards
The Scare Cards are a series of trading cards featured in Monsters University that are based on the various Scarers at Monsters, Inc. and other Scaring companies. Mike Wazowski mentions them during team Oozma Kappa's "field trip" to Monsters, Inc. where Sulley tells he has collected at least 450 scare cards, though Mike still has at least 6,000 still in mint condition. At the end of the film, some students attending Monsters University are given their own scare cards after becoming Scarers at either MI, Fear Corporation, or Scream Industries. In addition, Disney has also released several real scare cards to tie in with the film's release. Cards Here are all of the scare cards seen in the film and those released by Disney: * 1. Mike (rookie) * 2. Sulley (rookie) * 3. "Frightening" Frank McCay * 4. Young Earl "The Terror" Thompson * 5. Art * 6. Hank "The Tank" Knapp * 7. Walter "Wailing Walt" Friedman * 8. Betty Stevenson * 9. Tommy Gill * 10. "Dangerous" Don Carlton * 11. Raj "The Roar" Kapoor * 13. Darryl Payne * 14. Willy "The Nightmare" Nowiki * 15. "Terrifying" Terri & Terry Perry * 16. Old Earl "The Terror" Thompson * 17. Tracy, Stacey, and Casey the Kowalski Sisters * 18. "Screaming" Bob Gunderson * 19. Carla "Killer Claws" Benitez * 20. Scott "Scary" Squibbles * 21. Carl Johnson * 22. "Jumping" Jerry Jablonski * 23. Clive Carver * 24. Dorothy "The Pink Widow" Newbern * 26. Rufus Remerez * 27. Jason Chiang * 41. Carol Dallmar * 50. James P. Sullivan * 51. Randall Boggs * 55. George Sanderson * 59. Bob Peterson * 60. Joe Ranft * 61. Ricky Plesuski * 62. Lanky Schmidt * 63. Claws Ward * 64. Ted Pauley * 65. Bud Luckey * 66. Spike Jones * 67. Noodles Rivera * Randall Boggs (variant) * George Sanderson (variant) * Carrie Williams (Scream Ind.) * Johnny "The Jaw" Worthington (Fear Corp.) * Nancy Kim * "Roaring" Rosie Levin * Chet "The Claw" Alexander (Fear Corp.) * "Howling" Javier Rios * Omar Harris (Scream Ind.) * Donna Soohoo * Derek Knight (Fear Corp., older design) * Abigail Hardscrabble (even older design) Trivia * For some reason, Harley Gerson didn't get a scare card. * Team OK (sans Mike, Sulley, and Art), Rosie Levin, and Carrie Williams are the only six students that keep their clothes after becoming scarers: Johnny and Javier both lose their jackets, Chet his hat, and Omar his blanket after becoming scarers. Prof. Knight gains clothes after retiring from a scarer. * Prof. Knight's card looks like if it came from the 1960s, while Dean Hardscrabble's card looks like if it came from the 1930s, the latter features an older logo for Monsters, Inc.: the "M" is a different font, and the eyeball inside it looks more realistic. Gallery Carrie card.jpg 01 Mike and Sulley Rookie Card.jpg JW Scare Card.jpg Schmidt's scare card (rear).jpg Schmidt's scare card (front).jpg Category:Monsters University Culture